KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Merchandise
Here is a list of merchandise that have been produced for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode series. Toys KKPCALM Transformation Animal Sweets Toys.jpg|Transformation Animal Sweets KKPCALM Animal Sweets Toys.jpg|Animal Sweets KKPCALM Animal Sweets Toys 1.jpg|Animal Sweets KKPCALM Pekorin Electronic Plush Toy.jpg|"Change the Color of Pekorin's Ears" toy KKPCALM Sweets Pact Transformation Toy.jpg|Sweets Pact KKPCALM Sweets Pact Animal Sweets Transformation Toys.jpg|Sweets Pact DX KKPCALM Sweets Pact Carry Case Merchandise.jpg|Sweet Pact Carry Case KKPCALM KiraPati Toy.jpg|"Welcome! To the KIRAKIRA Patisserie Shop" toy KKPCALM KiraPati Toy Insides.jpg|The open KIRAKIRA Patisserie Shop toy showing the screen and the use of Animal Sweets KKPCALM Sound Whisk Toy.jpg|Let's Sing Together♪ Sound Whisk KKPCALM Animal Sweets Kit.jpg|Animal Sweets Decoration Kit KKPCALM Candy Rod Toy.jpg|Candy Rod KKPCALM PreCoord House KiraPati.jpg|PreCoord House: KIRAKIRA Patisserie KKPCALM Rainbow Ribbon toy.jpg|The Rainbow Ribbon KKPCALM Kirakiraru Creamer Toy.jpg|Kirakiraru Creamer KKPCALM Kirakiraru Creamer Sweets Castle Toy.jpg|Kirakiraru Creamer with the Sweets Castle Animal Sweet KKPCALM Crystal Animals Toy.jpg|Crystal Animals Cutie Figures KKPCALM Cure Whip Custard Gelato Cutie Figures.jpg|Figures of Cure Whip, Cure Custard and Cure Gelato KKPCALM Cure Whip Macaron Chocolat Cutie Figures.jpg|Figures of Cure Whip, Cure Macaron, and Cure Chocolat KKPCALM Cure Whip Strawberry Cutie Figure.jpg|Figure of Cure Whip holding a strawberry KKPCALM Cure Macaron Cutie Figure.jpg|Figure of Cure Macaron KKPCALM Cure Chocolat Cutie Figure.jpg|Figure of Cure Chocolat KKPCALM Cure Parfait Cutie Figure.png|Figure of Cure Parfait KKPCALM Cutie Figures.png|Figures of the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Cures S.H.Figuarts Cure_Whip.jpg|Cure Whip SHFiguarts_Custard_01.jpg|Cure Custard SHFiguarts_Gelato_02.jpg|Cure Gelato SHFiguarts_Macaron_02.jpg|Cure Macaron SHFiguarts_Chocolat_01.jpg|Cure Chocolat SHFiguarts_Parfait_02.jpg|Cure Parfait Other Figures :See also: Pretty Cure Playset Dolls 1000111221 4.jpg|PreCoord Doll Usami Ichika 1000111222 4.jpg|PreCoord Doll Arisugawa Himari 1000111223 4.jpg|PreCoord Doll Tategami Aoi 1000111224 4.jpg|PreCoord Doll Kotozume Yukari 1000111225 4.jpg|PreCoord Doll Kenjou Akira 1000111221 3.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Whip 1000111222 3.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Custard 1000111223 3.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Gelato 1000111224 3.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Macaron 1000111225 3.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Chocolat 1000111221 1.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Whip and Usami Ichika 1000111222 1.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Custard and Arisugawa Himari 1000111223 1.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Gelato and Tategami Aoi 1000111224 1.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Macaron and Kotozume Yukari 1000111225 1.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Chocolat and Kenjou Akira WhipALaModeStyleToy.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Whip A La Mode Style with Pekorin, Kirarin and the Kirakiraru Creamer Cure Doll! Cure Parfait and Kirahoshi Ciel.jpg|PreCoord Doll Cure Parfait and Kirahoshi Ciel KKPCALM Cure Whip Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Whip "Happy Life" doll KKPCALM Cure Custard Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Custard "Happy Life" doll KKPCALM Cure Gelato Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Gelato "Happy Life" doll KKPCALM Cure Macaron Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Macaron "Happy Life" doll KKPCALM Cure Chocolat Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Chocolat "Happy Life" doll KKPCALM Cure Parfait Happy Life Precute Doll.jpg|Cure Parfait "Happy Life" doll Plush Toys CureWhipPlush.jpg|Cure Whip plushie CureCustardPlush.jpg|Cure Custard plushie CureGelatoPlush.jpg|Cure Gelato plushie CureMacaronPlush.jpg|Cure Macaron plushie CureChocolatPlush.jpg|Cure Chocolat plushie PekorinPlush.jpg|Pekorin plushie 1000115295_1.jpg|Kirarin plushie 1000115296_1.jpg|Cure Parfait plushie KKPCALM Otedama.jpg|Otedama Set tsum.jpeg|Otedama set 2 Keychains CureWhipKeychain.jpg|Cure Whip's first keychain KKPCALM Cure Whip Keychain 2.jpg|Cure Whip's second keychain CureCustardKeychain.jpg|Cure Custard keychain CureGelatoKeychain.jpg|Cure Gelato keychain KKPCALM Cure Macaron Keychain.jpg|Cure Macaron keychain KKPCALM Cure Chocolat Keychain.jpg|Cure Chocolat keychain KKPCALM Cure Parfait Keychain.jpg|Cure Parfait keychain PekorinKeychain.jpg|Pekorin keychain KKPCALM Candy Rod Gacha Keychains.jpg|Candy Rod Gacha Keychains Whip Rubber Charm.jpg|Cure Whip rubber charm Custard Rubber Charm.jpg|Cure Custard rubber charm Gelato Rubber Charm.jpg|Cure Gelato rubber charm Macaron Rubber Charm.jpg|Cure Macaron rubber charm Chocolat Rubber Charm.jpg|Cure Chocolat rubber charm KKPCALM Rubber Straps Merchandise.png|Rubber straps KKPCALM Ensky Rubber Straps Merchandise.jpg|Ensky rubber straps set CD Releases Singles & Character Albums CookingShowSHINECD.jpg|SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode / Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime Single (CD) CookingShowSHINECD+DVD.jpg|SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode / Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime Single (CD+DVD) Cure Whip Sweet Etude 1.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 1 Cure Custard Sweet Etude 2.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 2 Cure Gelato Sweet Etude 3.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 3 Cure Macaron Sweet Etude 4.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 4 Cure Chocolat Sweet Etude 5.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 5 KKPCALM Vocal Album.png|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Vocal Album Cure La Mode☆A La Carte Cure Parfait sweey etude 6.png|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode sweet etude 6 SweetsTimeCD.png|Shubidubi☆Sweets Time Single (CD) SweetsTimeCDDVD.png|Shubidubi☆Sweets Time Single (CD+DVD) KiraKiraMovieEDInsert.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Theme Song Single KKPCALM Vocal Album 2.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Vocal Album 2 Precious days in our town Kira Kira PreCure A La Mode Vocal Best.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Vocal Best Album Suite☆Etude☆A La Mode Soundtracks 644.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure・Sound・Decoration!! KiraKiraMovieOST.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode: Paritto! Omoide no Mille-feuille! Original・Soundtrack KiraKira Precure Original Soundtrack 2.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure・Sound・Go Round!! DVDs & Blu-rays KiraPreVol1.jpg|DVD & Blu-ray Volumes KiraKira_Precure_Sweet_Decoration.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure LIVE 2017 Sweet☆Decoration Books Manga :Main Article: KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Manga (Kamikita Futago) The manga adaption was serialized in the manga magazine Nakayoshi. The chapters were then published in two Pretty Cure Collection tankobon in 2017 and 2018, and both tankobon came with bonus chapters. The tankobon got an additional limited edition release with Pretty Cure Dream Story booklets as an extra. KKPCALM Manga Vol. 1 Cover.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 1 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2017) KKPCALM Manga Vol. 1 Cover Special Edition.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 1 Pretty Cure Collection - Special Edition'' (2017) KKPCALM Manga Vol. 2 Cover.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 2 Pretty Cure Collection'' (2018) KKPCALM Manga Vol. 2 Cover Special Edition.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode 2 Pretty Cure Collection - Special Edition'' (2018) Activity Books Sun-Star Stationary KKPCALM B5 Coloring Book.jpg|B5 Coloring Book by Sun-Star Stationary KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 1.png|Sun-Star Book 1 Sample 1 KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 2.png|Sun-Star Book 1 Sample 2 KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 3.png|Sun-Star Book 1 Sample 3 KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 4.png|Sun Star Book 1 Sample 4 KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 5.png|Sun Star Book 1 Sample 5 KKPCALM Coloring 1 Sample 6.png|Sun-Star Book 1 Sample 6 Sun-Star Stationary KKPCALM B5 Coloring Book 2.jpg|B5 Coloring Book 2 by Sun-Star Stationary KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 1.png|Sun-Star Book 2 Sample 1 KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 2.png|Sun-Star Book 2 Sample 2 KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 3.png|Sun-Star Book 2 Sample 3 KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 4.png|Sun Star Book 2 Sample 4 KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 5.png|Sun Star Book 2 Sample 5 KKPCALM Coloring 2 Sample 6.png|Sun-Star Book 2 Sample 6 Fan Books / Art Books Febri_vol.43_cover.jpg|Febri vol. 43 (38 pages dedicated to KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode) Animage KKPCALM January 2018.jpg|Animage KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode January 2018 edition KKPCALM Gakken Mook Cover.jpg|Official Complete Book KKPCALM Setting Design Book Cover.jpg|Setting Material Collection LINE Stickers KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode had two sets of fourty LINE stickers each released in 2017, with unique illustrations in a cartoony style. Holiday/Event Limited Sale KKPCALM Valentine's Day Buttons.jpg|Valentine's Day buttons featuring Ichika and Himari KKPCALM Valentine's Day Himari & Ichika Special.jpg|Complete list of Valentine's Day items sold in Pretty Cure Shop KKPCALM Easter Store Special.jpg|Easter items sold in Pretty Cure Shop KKPCALM Matsuri Merch art.jpg|Art sample of the Cures in their yukata used in merchandise KPPCALM Matsuri sale.jpg|Summer festival merchandise sold in Pretty Cure Shop KKPCALM Precure shop Halloween.jpg|Halloween themed merchandise in Pretty Cure Shop Cosplay Costumes for Kids 1000111426 3.jpg|Cure Whip 1000111426 2.jpg|Contents of Cure Whip's costume 1_4549660039952_2.jpg|Cure Custard 1_4549660039969_2.jpg|Cure Gelato 1_4549660039976_2.jpg|Cure Macaron 1000110909_1.jpg|Cure Chocolat 1000111381_1.jpg|Kira Kira Patisserie apron 1000115293_5.jpg|Cure Parfait 1000115293_2.jpg|Content's of Cure Parfait's costume KKPCALM KiraPati Uniform Costume Model.jpg|KIRAKIRA Patisserie uniform KKPCALM KiraPati Uniform Costume.jpg|Contents of the uniform costume Accessories KKPCALM Cure Whip Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Whip Cosplay Headband KKPCALM Cure Custard Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Custard Cosplay Headband KKPCALM Cure Gelato Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Gelato Cosplay Headband KKPCALM Cure Macaron Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Macaron Cosplay Headband KKPCALM Cure Chocolat Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Chocolat Cosplay Headband KKPCALM Cure Parfait Cosplay Accessory Headband.jpg|Cure Parfait Cosplay Headband KKPCALM KiraPati Uniform Costume Hat.jpg|Hat belonging to the KiraPati uniform costume Others CureWhipHeadset.jpg|Cure Whip headband and accessories CureCustardHeadset.jpg|Cure Custard headband and accessories CureGelatoHeadset.jpg|Cure Gelato headband and accessories KKPCALM KiraKira Card Gummy Cards.jpg|KiraKira Card Gummy cards KirakiraSTickers.jpg|KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode stickers KKPCALM Lawson Merch art.png|Official art used in Lawson Merchandise (which included acrylic stands, buttons, wall scrolls) KiraPre Calendar cover.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar cover KiraPre Calendar January February.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar January/February page KiraPre Calendar March April.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar March/April page KiraPre Calendar May June.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar May/June page KiraPre Calendar July August.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar July/August page KiraPre Calendar September October.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar September/October page KiraPre Calendar November December.jpg|''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' 2018 calendar November/December page Shirts TpiVUzZQzVTz.jpg|Cure Whip Chibi T-Shirt DerBVuPFMVA4.jpg|Cure Custard Chibi T-Shirt FiG4hUkO1TQn.jpg|Cure Gelato Chibi T-Shirt QsTQiukoD4pb.jpg|Cure Macaron Chibi T-Shirt XhP0Uy4xOs9U.jpg|Cure Chocolat Chibi T-Shirt 6ElMAJloFARy.jpg|Cure Whip T-Shirt SgGzE77k8TKv.jpg|Cure Custard T-Shirt Cz7fKeCmsGcw.jpg|Cure Gelato T-Shirt S4X6HMlACVu1.jpg|Cure Macaron T-Shirt OhJBchdNNMED.jpg|Cure Chocolat T-Shirt Read Further *''Interview with Ayumi Hasegawa - Febri vol. 43'' External Links *http://precure.channel.or.jp/alamode/ Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Merchandise